Death of Love
by Joshieboi40
Summary: Magnus and Alec are finally together. Magnus misses a date and is found dead by Isabelle


_**Intro**_

Alec Lightwood stood in the doorway of the institute, clutching his phone. He jumped slightly as his sister, Isabelle put her hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be here, Alec, don't worry," she assured, referring to Magnus Bane.

Alec turned to Isabelle, his cheeks were tear stained and red. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked her. He placed his head on her shoulder and started sobbing.

"He's an hour late, and he hasn't called. He always calls if he's going to be late," Alec said, still crying.

Isabelle looked at Alec and teared up at the thought ofher brother hurting like this. She took Alec upstairs, leaving him with Jace. She stormed out of the room angrily, grabbing her weapons as she left the institute. She knew where she was going, she was going to go see Magnus Bane. He would pay for breaking her brother's heart.

_**Isabelle**_

Isabelle walked up to the home of Magnus Bane, clicking the buzzer forcefully. There was no answer as she clicked the button multiple times. She clicked the button one more time before kicking the door down.

"Dammit, Magnus," she yelled, "where the fuck are you!"

She received no answer, and continued walking through the house. As she walked into the bedroom, her breath was caught in her throat. On the floor with a sword through his back was Magnus. She grabbed her phone, calling Jace. She stammered, before finally getting the words out.

"Jace, Magnus is dead. I-I can't revive him," she was breathing heavily, trying every possible way to revive the dead warlock.

How could someone kill you, you're the high warlock, she screamed mentally at Magnus' lifeless body.

She kept trying to revive him. She couldn't stand Magnus, but she had to try...for Alec.

_**Jace**_

Jace sat in the library, distracting Alec from the date Magnus had missed when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, answering the call.

On the other side of the call he heard Isabelle stammering. Finally, he heard her take a breath and collect herself. She finally spoke and what she said made Jace's heart skip a beat and his breath to leave his lungs. He immediately looked to Alec who was reading a book silently and smiling. Jace shook his head, feeling sorry for Alec. He got up, getting his sword.

"Alec, I'll be back, " Jace said as he ran out the door.

When Jace reached Magnus' home, Isabelle was sitting on the front steps, her face buried in her hands. Jace walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

He sighed, and looked down.

"So he's really gone, huh?" Jace sat down next to the younger girl.

Isabelle shook her head lightly, and looked up at Jace.

"How are we gonna tell Alec? This will destroy him," she said, crying a little.

_**Alec**_

Alec sat in the library, reading a small book about the peace between Shadowhunters and werewolves when Jace ran out the door with his sword. He got up and slowly and followed behind the blonde man.

Where the hell are you going, Jace, Alec thought before Jace walked up to Magnus' house, sitting next to Isabelle on the front steps. He seen Isabelle say something and a tear fall. He walked up to them, and they both looked at him.

Jace stood and looked over at Isabelle, then back to Alec, "What are you doing here, Alec?"

"You left in such a hurry and didn't tell me anything so i followed you. Why are you guys here?" Alec looked at the two Shadowhunters and at the kicked in front door behind them.

Alec walked up the steps going towards the front door before Jace grabbed his arm.

"Alec, you don't want to see what's in there," Jace, swallowed heavily.

Alec ripped his arm free from Jace's grip, running inside and stopping at the bedroom door. Jace ran up behind him, waiting for a reaction that never came.

"A-Alec? Are you okay?" Jace said, placing his hand on Alec's shoulder.

Alec suddenly fell to his knees, sobbing. His true love was dead.

_**end part 1**_

Alec

The last thing Alec remembered is seeing Magnus dead.

How did this happen? He thought. Why would someone kill him?

Jace and Isabelle had helped the distraught Alec back to the institute, laying him in bed. By the time they layed him down, he had drifted off to sleep. Jace wiped the tears from Alec's cheek, feeling sorry for the poor man.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Alec," Jace said to the sleeping man. "but we'll find who did it, I promise."

Isabelle walked up, stroking her older brother's hair. She watched as Jace protectively sat by Alec's bedside. Jace had always argued with Alec, but in Isabelle's mind, he loved Alec more than he loved Clary. She patted Jace's shoulder and walked out, feeling confident Alec was safe from everything and everyone, including himself.

Jace

Jace sat in a small chair beside Alec's bed. He sat there wondering what was running through Alec's head.

"Everything will be okay, Alec, I promise," Jace said, pushing Alec's hair back a little.

Clary walked in shortly after, standing next to Jace.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she said, worry dripping from every word.

Jace looked up at her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. She immediately hugged him and dropped the question. He looked back at Alec, studying his face. The dark rings around his eyes, the tears still in his lashes, his still flushed cheeks. Jace stood up, walking to the bathroom. He grabbed a small towel and wet it with cold water before walking back and flacing it on Alec's forehead.

Clary kissed Jace's cheek before leaving the room. Jace wiped the kiss away like it was acid. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend to love that girl. He had to tell her eventually, but not now, Alec was too vulnerable. He loved Alec more than anybody could know right now. Jace wanted Alec to be his, but he couldn't say anything to anyone...mot right now...


End file.
